Total Drama Toxic Neighborhood
Chris: I KNEW, I KNEW, I COULDN'T TRUST DANTE TO CARRY A BARF BAG! SERIOUSLY! HE DROPPED A BARF BAG OF OOZE! IT WAS AS HEAVY AS 1 POUND! COME ON! Well, um, we have Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Ooze, kind of like toxic, infecting the area. ANOTHER REVENGE OF THE STUPID ISLAND! Thanks Dante......thanks a lot. Luckily we've managed to remove some of it but my hot tub..........is forever gone. *cries* Re-Re-Sign-Ups (CLOSED) 1. Amy - The Impatient Malfested Girl - DaRealLeon 2. La Cazadora - The Female Luchadore - DaRealLeon 3. Nina - The Secret Assassin - DaRealLeon 4. Miles - The Laidback Guy who's too cool for school - TrentFan 5. Drake - The Guy who only talks in Rhyme - TrentFan 6. Kobe - The Pushover - TrentFan 7. Inca - The Eco Lover - Liamliamliam 8. Justin-Jake - The "Normal" One - Liamliamliam 9. My - The First Bro - MRace2010 10. Name - The Second Bro - MRace2010 11. Is - The Third Bro - MRace2010 12. Radia - The Gleaming Beauty - ParaGoomba348 13. Davy Jones - The Pirate - ParaGoomba348 14. Eddie - The Kinda Cool Guy - ParaGoomba348 15. Gia - The Perfectionist - Stars&Straps20 16. Billy - The Annoying Nerd - Stars&Straps20 17. Brendan-The Calculating Guy-Phyneo 18. Jessica-The Sports Chick-Phyneo 19. Bruce-The Guy who loves Batman-Phyneo 20. Lily-The Sexy girl- LxJ 21. Lara-The Sweet girl- LxJ 22. Marshall Lee- The Vampire King- Berryleaf 23. Mark - The Bad Boy - Sunsummer7 24. Dorothy - The Sweet, Adventurous Girl - Sunsummer7 Elimination Table Episode 1 - Them Colors Chris: WELCOME EVERYONE TO TOTAL DRAMA TOXIC NEIGHBORHOOD! Watch your step. Cazadora: YAY, WOOHOO!!! Nina: I dont need you tell me what to watch out for >.> Amy:.. Brendan: Someone certainly is excited. Jessica: Yeah! Total Drama this season is mine! Bruce: *dressed like Batman* Hi I'm Bruce...er... I'm Batman! Chris: Okay then......... Drake: Hi, I hope you don't mind if I brought this pie. *holds up random pie* What? I needed a rhyme. Hopefully I'm not judged for it this time. Nina:.......what? Gia: *Arrives* hello world! Gia has arriv- *sees that Nina's shoes is untied* oh, that's not perfect. *ties her shoe* All better! Billy: *arrives* Hello humans. The name is Billy. But if you would like you can call me by my pen name that I will use when I write my physics book. Dr. Bill. My: Hi Name: To Is: Everyone Nina *to Gia* MY SHOES DONT HAVE TIES! Cant you see that this is an assassin suit? Miles: So.........um, what's up? *to anyone* Bruce: This camp...Is full of good people...ready to compete! Kobe: Yeah, I bet. (CONF) Hopefully I manage to assert myself sometime when I'm here...... Miles: Yeah, everyone looks cool so far. Gia: *to Nina* Oh, then you really need shoelaces, gurl. Oh your hair is a little messed up let me get that for you. *fixes her hair* Nina: >.> Billy: Wow, this toxic neighborhood is scientifically impossible. And awesome! Drake: It is? Well, now I know this. Cazadora: YAY! wait, is competeing in toxic safe? Miles: Probably not. Cazadora: Oh, as long as my mask doesnt get vaporized I'll be fine ^-^ Miles: Alright, cool. Drake: This toxic is really weird. I guess it's better than a Neighborhood run by Blackbeard. Billy: Actually, competing with toxic is quite dangerous. The slightest of smell and touch of it can be a hazard to the nasal passages and to the skin. The skin will become one bubbly mess and rip off in the blink of the eye and the nose airways can become swollen and suffocate unless you are an experienced mouth breather but if you are you will still die in a matter of seconds. Chris: Okay. TEAM TIME! The team captains will be: Cazadora the Explorer, Drake the Random, and Justin-Jake the freak, in that order (some random people who came to mind). Okay Cazadora, you're up first. (USERS, YOU CAN NOT PICK YOUR OTHER CHARACTERS UNTIL THE SECOND TURN) Cazadora: Miles, come on down and you can be my ally! Drake: Nina, I choose you. I think a rhyme was overdue. JJ: i pick name Cazadora: Amy, you seem nice. Drake: My, you are on my team. You're the second one, it seems. JJ: Inca. Cazadora: Kobe. Drake: Mark. As long as you don't bark. JJ: Billy. Cazadora: Gia...........I guess. Drake: Batman (Bruce) seems nice. I pick him, hoping he's not as cold as ice. JJ: Brendan. Cazadora: Dorothy. Drake: Radia doesn't seem bad. I choose you, no need to be sad. JJ: Is. Cazadora: Lara Drake: Marshall Lee, you get to be on this team made by me. JJ: Jessica. Cazadora: Lily. Drake: Davy Jones, you can come with us, by the way, does your locker really have bones? JJ: Eddie. Chris: AND THE TEAMS ARE SET! You guys have ten minutes to chat before something else happens. Brendan: Hey team! I'm Brendan! Chris: Okay since only Brendan is talking let's move on. Today's challenge...............TEAM NAMES AND COLORS! The captains will have to approve, but since Justin-Jake is currently asleep *points at JJ sleeping* Brendan will be the one to approve for his team. The Captain may not come up with a team name, their team must think of one. The captain picks the colors though. MAKE IT MATCH YOUR NAME! Mark: I was thinking the Vicious Vipers. Dorothy: The Purple Puppies. Cazadora: Nice one Dorothy, anyone else? Kobe: The Amazing Astros? Drake: *to Mark* Nice I like it, anymore ideas before the cannon's lit? Jessica: How about the Sky Strikers? Cazadora: hmmmmm..... Im going with Purple Puppies ^-^ Nina: Mishima Assassins Bruce: The Batman Brawlers? Drake: Alright, I like the Mishima Assassins, it's really good. It matches the spirit of the Neighborhood. The color is red. Enough said. Brendan: Well...as we aren't getting any other suggestions... and out captain is sleeping... I guess we will go with Sky Strikers and the color is green. Cause green represents wind and whatnot. Chris: Alright! Nice names, they're all fierce.......except the Purple Puppies. I like the colors they all match their name, Brendan explained his, Purple Puppies is self-explanitory, Mishima Assassins is red for blood. However, Purple Puppies doesn't really fit in, so you guys lose and THE OTHER TEAMS WIN! Purple Puppies, I'll see you at elimination. Cazadora: Oh well, nice effort team. Gia: The Purple Puppies really? I would've gone with the Perfect Perfectionists. *looks at her team* Oh, you guys do not look perfect. Miles: Well, I guess it could be worse. I could be uncool. Elimination Ceremony 1 - Purple Puppies Chris: Alright a bunch of newbies..........and MIles. Anyways, the voting system is: you vote in the confessional and when majority votes against someone is cast, I'll delete the votes and stuff. Alright vote! Chris: Alright, today we will be giving tacos to the people safe. Alright, the people safe are: Miles! *throws* Amy! *throws* Kobe! *throws* Lily! *throws* Gia! *throws* and Dorothy! *throws* Lara, Cazadora there is only one taco left and it goes to *both look nervously at the taco* ............................Cazadora! *throws* Lara, you're gone! Sorry gal. Purple Puppies Lunch Chat Chris: For losing we serve...........stale crackers, chunky milk, and the tacos you got yesterday. Enjoy! Amy: :/ Cazadora: Usually my road crew provides better.....oh well Miles: Aw. This food is uncool. Dorothy: *to Miles* I'll trade you my milk for your crackers. Gia: This lunch is so not good for my perfect skin... Amy: Can I not eat at all? Chris: Sure. Okay, we'll have a giveaway for Amy's food. WHO WANTS HER CRACKERS, RAISE YOUR HAND? Dorothy: *raises hand* Chris: *throws stale crackers in a bag to Dorothy* ALRIGHT, WHO WANTS HER CHUNKY MILK, RAISE YOUR HAND? No one? Then I'll pick.......Cazadora. *throws chunky milk at Cazadora* Dare do any wrestling move against me and you're removed and sued. I'll keep the taco. Have a nice day. :) Cazadora: Good thing I have OVER 9000 other luchadore suits ^-^ *Puts another one on* Miles: Cool. *looking at lunch* ..........um............can't say the same about the food. Mishima Assassins Lunch Chat Chris: For winning we serve........Steak, Orange Juice, and Salads. Enjoy! Mark: *eats steak and salad, sips OJ* Drake: *eats steak* Mmmm! Bruce: *eats steak* You wanna know... why I﻿ eat steaks? Salads are eaten too fast, you can't savour all the little juiciness. Nina: *Grabs salad* My: *grabs orange juice and steak* Oh no Marshall Lee: Sweet stuff. *eats* Davy Jones: Arrgh! This be much better than what I be eatin' on me ship! (Eats very quickly) Radia: I can't believe I won! (Smiles) Eddie's probably happy I won. Davy Jones: (Mouth is full) You be likin' Eddie? Radia: (Smiles) No, not really, but I think he likes me. Bruce: (CONF) The team name assassins concerns me...They are a symbol of evil...so there must be great evil within this neighborhood! Radia: I hope not. Davy Jones: Evil? That reminds me of when I be fightin' The Kraken! Me mates and I be fightin' it for days! I finally killed it with a stab of me sword! Like a real pirate! Arrgh! Sky Strikers Lunch Chat Chris: For winning we serve.........Hot Wings, Apple Juice, and Chow Mein. Enjoy! Brendan: Yes! Nice job team! *digs in* Billy: Did you know back in the "Golden Age" as people called it, Cave mean and women eat rocks and leaves? Brendan:....No I did not know that. Thanks for that...information. Name: *grabs hotwings and apple juice* I am Is: *grabs chow mein and apple juice* Lonely Justin-Jake: Sorry for not being there guys. But at least we won! Great job Brendan! Eddie: Man, this is great! We won! Wonder what we're doing tomorrow? (Eats) Anyway, I hope either our team or Radia's team wins. Jessica: Why do you care about Radia's team? Do you have a thing for her or something? Eddie: What? No, no. It's just... she's a friend, you know. A really really good friend. (CONF: No one can know...) Brendan: A good friend? Like someone that you would do anything to help keep her in the game? Eddie: (He sounds like he's lying) Well... we kind of had an agreement to keep each other in the game, it's sorta like an alliance. Yeah, lik-like an alliance! Yeah! Brendan: *raises eyebrows* Okay...an alliance. Well as long as you support your team first, then there shouldn't be any problems. So I take it that you want to target the purple puppies? Eddie: Oh no, I don't play the target game. I just agree to keep Radia in the game. You know, cause she's my friend and I don't think of her as anything besides a friend so don't worry about it! Brendan: All right. *returns to the food* Episode 2 - Everybody's a Critic Chris: HEY THERE! Bruce: Hello Citizen... I mean Chris! Chris: Okay, I know it's late and I bet many of you are wondering- those who actually showed up- why are we here Chris? Well I'm about to answer that. Brendan: Alright. Chris: Alright for your challenge you will be critiquing a MOVIE OR VIDEO GAME that isn't something like Fruit Ninja or Angry Birds please (as it's hardly anything worthy of critiquing). The team with the most points wins.. So choose a video game that's easy to critique for you like Sonic '06, Bubsy 3D for the bad games, and Kid Icarus: Uprising and Sonic Generations for good games (if you like/hate these games, I'm just giving my own examples). So you may begin. (Angry Birds, Fruit Ninja, and all other iPad games aren't recommended, nor is the main series Pokemon games, when you're editing please post that you're editing first. Thank you) (ParaGoomba348's editing) Eddie: Okay, I'm going to be critiquing the game EarthBound. It is a great game that I definitely recommend, especially if you like humor and RPG's. It is incredibly funny, because you fight enemies like New Age Retro Hippies and Unassuming Local Guys and the game talks to you as well during some segments of it. It is chock-full of novelties and things that don't matter, though. If you play through it without talking to anyone, you miss out on a lot of the humor. Even without the hidden stuff, you go from riding in a Yellow Submarine to fighting a Diamond Dog and a whole bunch of stuff like that. But what about the actual gameplay? Well, that's easy. There's a bunch of great Pokemon-like fights, and the HP system is so much different from any other game. It rolls down and up as the round progresses, you could technically win a battle after taking a hit that KO'ed you. The graphics are vibrant and fun, and the characters are enjoyable. It is the best game I've ever played and I want you all to try it out. Chris: Nice, very descriptive, sounds like a good game, you've persuaded me to want it, rich in detail. 10/10 Davy Jones: I be tellin' ye about Pirates of The Caribbean, the first one. I be hatin' it! Pirates ain't be handsome! We be ugly scurvy dogs! It be a disgrace to all pirates! They be makin' a movie about me life and that be a good pirate movie! Chris: It's funny, I'll give it that. 4/10 Radia: ...I don't watch movies or play video games. I'll let Davy Jones handle this one. (TrentFan is now editing) Kobe: Alright, I'm going to be critiquing Mario Kart 7. This game is great, great courses, lovable kart customizations, and great online racings. This game has brought back many lovable courses such as Waluigi Pinball, Coconut Mall, and the SNES Rainbow Road, which is the first Rainbow Road EVER to return from an old game. The long-awaited kart customizing was great as you can make some original karts and call it your very own customization and share the secret with others, plus it's just a lot more freedom. You can also drive in 1st person which is a blast. The only thing that came as a good and bad surprise was the character roster. There were some good and well-liked characters added in like Wiggler and Shy Guy, while some were stupidly added in like Metal Mario, who most claim is just a palette swap and Honey Queen who has had no impact on the Mario series. They also removed a fan-favorite character, Waluigi, which many people hated, like me, claiming adding in Waluigi Pinball without Waluigi was a slap in the face. However, all the other lovable content in this game make up for it and make this game great. I highly recommend this game-as long as your favorite wasn't Waluigi-, it's worth your time. Chris: (Graded by ParaGoomba348) 10/10 because Waluigi is awesome. (quote) Drake: My review would take for days, so hopefully my team will amaze. Miles: I am reviewing Sonic '06. This game was false advertising and was a pile of trash. It was rushed, Sonic was slow, the enemies were like, designed for Silver, in fact this STORY and GAME was designed for Silver, this was a let-down, this started the bad Sonic era. Shadow was also stupid in this game and needed an automobile for EVERYTHING while the others didn't and Princess Elise was un-needed and just ruined Sonic's storyline. The only thing good about this game is the music and graphics. Everything else sucks and is uncool. Also the boss fights against Silver (with Sonic or Shadow) are annoying and hard, while the boss fights when Silver (against Sonic or Shadow) are also annoying and hard. This game should have just been named Silver and Shadow should have just been cut out as they could have made the story without him. Chris: (Graded by ParaGoomba348) 8/10 I kinda liked that game, but the review put the perspective to me. (quote) Marshall Lee: I will review Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. It is a fun game, but not exactly how you may first think of it. It is not like Smash Bros., because in that game you can kill your opponent with any sort of hit. In PS All-Stars however, you need to charge up your supers to be able to kill your opponents. (All though Supers can miss). It doesn't have unlockable characters unless you count those you buy in the PS store. Instead it has many custimization features to customize your profile and characters as you level you characters up. It is fun to play with your friends, but if you're online it is annoying. Most people are better than you, and if they're not they'll disconnect at the last 10 seconds and you don't get any credit for it. Overall, I give the game an 8.5. Chris: You made this game sound fun but not perfect like it probably is and pointed out precise details. Nice job. 10/10 My: Alright! I'll critic Need For Speed Underground. This game was the first of the second era, which was possibly the best one of the Need For Speed series. This game is actually feature clandestine races, obviously. The game features a quite low number of cars and a set of car modifies, which is not huge like the sequel. The story of this game (which haves 111 or so challenges), is very good, despite not very big (it takes at least 8 hours to complete the game......ok it's big) and the gameplay is good too. There are 4 types of races. Circuits (which also feature the elimination mode and the time attack mode), Sprints (also time attack is here), Drag and Drift. The music is real and it's a mix of rock and rap, just like that guys who clandestine races. The game is good, and it features a better gameplay than the sequel (TRUST ME)! The best is still Most Wanted because of the gameplay and story, but this game is the start of the best era! (Ok, i suck at reviewing, and I may do Name and Is' reviews later, cause...you know) Chris: A little too much for switching sides for if this game is good, but still some good descriptions. 8.5/10 Brendan: The game that I will review is Kingdom Hearts. KH is an interesting hybrid game featuring the characters of Final Fantasy and the whimsical wonders of Disney. It was an odd combination and most people 'thought that there was no way this could work.' Thankfully, they were 100% wrong. The game was fun, epic, and funny. You would travel from disney world to disney world looking for Sora's (The main protagonist) friends Kairi and Riku. You are accomanied by Donald and Goofy, who are looking for their king (Take a wild guess). However, no journey goes easy as the trio is opposed by famous Disney villians like Maleficient and Jafar who control the Heartless (the game's generic enemies). The villians are looking for '7 hearts of pure light' which are needed to open Kingdom Hearts, the placewere all hearts are born. Overall the game is fun, but is it the perfect game...no. The camera is a little annoying and although this is a personal nitpick... after the game spawned seven sequels...AND STILL NO KINGDOM HEARTS III! But if your ever looking for a fun and addicitve game, look no futher than this title. Chris: Pros and cons, nice. This seems like a fun game and you're very persuasive to making me believe this game is a fun title. 10/10 Jessica: I guess I can do a quick review of Minecraft. Basically, you are in a open world filled with mountains, forests, oceans, and jungles. And you get to do whatever you want. If you want to build a house, go chop down a tree and get building! Want to go fishing, punch a pig, or dig dirt? You can do all that! But all the fun stops when the sun goes down. Monsters come out at night ranging of zombies to the infamous...Creeper. Overall the game is funa and with several updates, the fun is almost never ending! Chris: You have like one or two pros and no cons. It's basically a summary of the game, not a review. 6/10 Cazadora: Well, I guess I'll critic Dead or Alive 5. The game is simpler than most games, there's only 4 buttons to use, punch kick hold and throw. The game offers good ways for combos and the fighters are pretty well balanced. Unfortinatley, the game suffers from not really explaining how to play the game, and some people may find the large amount of sex appeal unsuitable. Chris: Bland and short, but it's descriptive to say the most. 7.5/10 Nina: I'll critic Shadow The hedgehog. The game is probably the most intense of all Sonic games, and it stars Shadow other than Sonic. In each level you can attaempt to do 1 out of 3 goals, which will affect Shadow's alignment and future levels. The game is also known to be very hard and has a lot more crudeness than other Sonic games. You can use weapons like guns, and some partial profanity is used (WHERE IS THAT DAMN 4TH CHAOS EMERALD!?) overall, its fun for an assasin like me. Chris: It's descriptive and it seems accurate. Not too many pros and cons but I guess it's short and sweet. 10/10 Chris: ALRIGHT, TIME TO ADD UP THE SCORES NO MORE REVIEWS! Everyone who got a 10/10 but their team loses gets individual immunity. ALRIGHT HERE ARE THE RESULTS: Purple Puppies: 25.5 points! Mishima Assassins: 32.5 points! and.......... Sky Strikers: 26 points THE MISHIMA ASSASSINS BARELY WIN! Sky Strikers you guys, by .5 points, barely escape elimination. Purple Puppies, you're up for elimination.........again. Kobe you have individual immunity, so you're safe too. Kobe: Oh well..... Elimination Ceremony 2 - Purple Puppies Chris: 2nd time, huh? Well, I'd just like to say good job Kobe, the rest of you step it up. >.> Anyways, vote in the confessional, when majority votes are against someone, I'll delete them and say the results, and blah. Go vote. Chris: Thanks Eddie for voting. Anyways, after this we're swapping around some members :D. So let's get started! The first tacos go to Kobe *throws* Cazadora *throws* Miles *throws* and Gia. *throws* Amy, Lily one of you is leaving tonight. Amy, you were obviously at the challenge and did NOTHING, Lily you haven't spoke a word since you arrived. Alright, the final taco goes to.............*everyone stares at the taco*................Amy. *throws* Sorry Lily. You have been ELIMINATED FROM THE ISLAND- NEIGHBORHOOD! Good bye! Mishima Assassins Breakfast Chat Chris: For winning, today you get French Toast, Orange Juice, and Hash Browns. Enjoy. Bruce: (CONF) This Breakfast...is the one we deserve...and the one I need! Drake: *drinking Orange Juice* This is delicious! And as an added bonus, this is nutricious. Bruce: *nods in aprovement* Good choice citizen! A little nutrician will always go a long ways. Batman aproves. Davy Jones: Arrgh! I be winnin', even though I not be givin' a good review! Radia: And I didn't even do anything! Chris: MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE! Davy Jones: Radia not be on the team anymore! I be relieved. Chris: Please welcome Amy and Justin-Jake. Sky Strikers Breakfast Chat Chris: For coming in 2nd we have, Scrambled Eggs, Water, and Apple Slices. Enjoy. Eddie: Well, at least Radia won. Jessica: Yes...good for her. *eats scrambled eggs* Eddie: Yeah... she's probably not even thinking about me though. Jessica: Well...have you talked to her? Eddie: I always do. We're really good friends. Chris: MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE! Eddie: Darn, Radia didn't join the team. Chris: Please welcome Kobe and Nina. Kobe: Um, hi guys. Billy: Welcome, humans. Kobe: Hey.......so um.........what's up guys? Eddie: Hey, Kobe. What's up with you? Kobe: Hey. Oh, um, nothing. I was just starting to adjust to my team and I changed. Well, I guess I should be looking at the brightside, this team seems great. Hopefully I can actually make a friend. Jessica: Welcome to the the Kobe! Here have Apple Slices! Kobe: Thanks. *grabs an apple slice and eats it* (CONF) This is probably one of the first times in my life I feel sort of welcomed. Purple Puppies Breakfast Chat Chris: For losing, today you get Rotten Cheese, Chunky Milk, and Bruised Banana Slices. Also, please welcome Brendan and Radia. Radia: (Sighs) I'm here without Davy Jones or Eddie. I feel so alone. Miles: Welcome to the team. Gia: *Puts makeup on Radia and a tie on Brendan* There! All Perfect looking! Radia: What the- what have you done to my face?! Gia: I made it perfect! With my makeup and none of yours, you don't look like a clown anymore! Brendan: Why thank you Gia! This tie does help get rid of my imperfections! Campfire - Team Swap Chris: Alright guys, TODAY WE'RE SWAPPING SOME MEMBERS! Okay! Brendan and Kobe, you guys are switching teams. Justin-Jake and Nina, you guys are switching teams.............and finally, Radia and Amy you're switching teams. So Kobe you are now on the Sky Strikers, Brendan you're on the Purple Puppies, Justin-Jake you're now on the Mishima Assassins, Nina you're now on the Sky Strikers, Radia you're now on the Purple Puppies, and Amy you're now on the Mishima Assassins. Radia: I'm on the Purple Puppies? Eddie: Uh, can she be on the Sky Strikers? Radia: Isn't that your team, Eddie? Eddie: Well... Drake: Hmm, no change for me, I see. Chris: No more changes, Eddie, sorry. You may all head back to your old or new team chats. Episode 3 - Pairs & Pears Chris: Hey guys, enjoying your new teams/teammates? Bruce: It's going great! The scent of evil vanished as our old teammates left! Kobe: Yeah, I like my new team. Chris: That's cool. So any guesses on the challenge? Bruce: Er... a guessing contest? Chris: That is epicly...........wrong. THIS EPISODE WILL BE ABOUT PAIRS! 1 pair per team. That pair will have to do the challenge and win for their team. If they lose..........it won't look good for them. The winning pair also gets a prize. The pairs are: Kobe & Jessica! (Sky Strikers) Gia & My! (Mishima Assassins) and finally.........Dorothy & Radia! (Purple Puppies) You guys can step up here! The rest of you go to the Mess Hall and watch the challenge it'll be on camera. *shoves them in* :) Jessica: Alright Kobe We got this! Kobe: Alright......right? Chris: Nice to see the Strikers have excitement. Anyways the challenge is a partner challenge. *handcuffs each to their partners* You have to either go to the forest and bring me back a mutated bird's feather. (20 lines together) But first devise a plan and talk you got 10 minutes. Purple Puppies Partner Chat Chris: Alright you can either take the rock toxic river pond or the risky land journey. Your pick. Anyways, READY SET GO! (There may be hazards that will stop you for a while) Mishima Assassins Partner Chat Chris: Alright you can take either the rock toxic river pond thing or the risky land journey. Your pick. Anyways, READY SET GO! (There may be hazards that will stop you for a while) Sky Strikers Partner Chat Jessica: Any plan of action Kobe? Kobe: Well.....there are two ways to travel in the forest.....we could either hop over some rocks in the toxic river or.....we could run and risk encountering animals......I don't know which to take. (CONF) How do I know this? Well Chris sent me to go do a dangerous errand and I couldn't say no, because I just can't say no. It's not a very bright place. Jessica: *thinks about it* I say we tackle through the forest... I'd rather not lift the rest of my days mutated... Kobe: Alright, that sounds good. Let's just hope there are no bears........ Chris: Alright I heard Kobe explain. So anyways, READY SET GO! (Yhere may be hazards that will stop you for a while) Jessica: Let's go Kobe! Kobe: Okay. *heads into forest with Jessica* (1) Mess Hall Billy: This will be very interesting to watch indeed. Brendan: I agree. Category:Current